


hic sunt dracones

by Riana1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, daecup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Queen and her General in a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hic sunt dracones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvannaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvannaK/gifts).



The ambassadors from Dorne bowed before the dragon queen and her lead rider and hastily reworked their speeches in their heads at the sight of a hissing dragon shushed and cossetted into docility like a pampered house cat by the red haired young man.

No Aegon he might be, but the harsh guttural words he spoke to the dragons soothed them (and perhaps the queen as well, the sharper eyes noting the side glance the queen flickered her companion before welcoming the Dornish to her court). Had they have nerve enough to linger at the door or the rare knowledge of the rider’s native tongue, well, the image of Mother of Dragons and her General would have slightly altered.

Hiccup gasped as Daenerys, his queen, khaleesi, and conqueror, whipped out her hand and hit him straight under his sternum. Hiccup doubled over out of breath as Dany stated,”I did warn you that there would be consequences if you tried to distract me again during negotiations.”

"What,” Hiccup wheezed,"did I do?”

Dany narrowed her eyes and ran a finger down Rhaegal’s spine,"Calling out here’s my gal pal, Rhae-Rhae during the introductions of the Dornish to my court is /certainty/ a distraction.”

Hiccup caught his breath and reach over to pick up a begging Viserion,"You know baby talk calms them down and there are only about three people who understand my language and I doubt Missandei is tutoring foreign dignities in her spare time so-"

Hiccup paused at petting Viserion’s belly and looked over as Dany let the silver fall of her hair hide her face from him. He grinned.

"I made you laugh again."

"You distracted me."

"By laughter," Hiccup said smugly, shielding himself from through assault by shamelessly branding a purring Viserion at his queen. Dany swatted uselessly in his general direction, but could not keep the smile from tugging her lips.

It was so rare now, Hiccup thought, to see her smile at all now with the shadows growing longer and deeper each passing day, I wouldn’t let them swallow her up entirely, and Hiccup tossed a near comatose Viserion onto his laughing queen’s lap.

I promise.


End file.
